


The Memequeen ages (or The Five Times Lea tries writing a birthday fic and the One Time Saya helps her)

by Andrw_Jstn



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrw_Jstn/pseuds/Andrw_Jstn
Summary: Just us being idiots





	1. 1: Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsfaHan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsfaHan/gifts).



Andrew knew it was Neil‘s birthday, obviously. Last year‘s bloody disaster featuring words that haunted him up to this day were enough to burn the date into his mind inevitably.

 

He looked at the boy waking up next to him and felt more disconnected than usually, for some reason.

 

Sure, they’d celebrated Neil’s birthday, but Andrew knew Nathaniel would show up today. The way he showed up on Mary’s birthday, the way he showed up whenever Neil had bad days, whenever a Hatford called.

 

The day started badly, and Andrew didn’t want to keep up with Nathaniel for some reason. He knew it’d make him feel cold and empty, and lately, he came to dislike the sensations of void.

 

It wouldn’t seem fair to Neil, obviously, being left alone on this day, but Andrew had made the decision to protect his sanity rather than snap at the people close to him, so this was the only way for the day to end well.

 

He climbed out of bed slowly, eyes on Neil’s frown as he slept, and went to the downstairs bathroom before entering his car later.

 

Nobody was up yet, but Neil would wake up in a matter of minutes without Andrew’s weight on the mattress.

 

It was a miracle that the movements hadn’t woken him, actually.

 

Or perhaps Neil had woken up but remained still so he wouldn’t wake Andrew, knowing how movements still had a negative effect on him—

 

He decided that he didn’t care about this. Decided that it wasn’t important.

 

Blinking against the thoughts, Andrew pulled onto the highway and felt the car responding to his mood, speeding past other people living their pathetic, insignificant lives.

 

Neil had asked if they’d go to Columbia this weekend, and Andrew had known he meant the two of them.

 

Why had he told Aaron, Nicky and Kevin they were going to Eden’s? Why had he made this thing a Monster thing when it was supposed to be nothing?

 

The car drove faster as Andrew ignored his thoughts running. Ignored the idiot, ignored everything around him, ignored his racing heart.

 

Why?

 

He couldn’t face this. Or maybe he could, but he really didn’t want to.

 

The phone connected to his car by bluetooth started ringing, and Neil’s face showed up. It rang three times before Neil hung up, and the next thing showing up was a text.

 

“Should we consider you for the lunchplans? If you don’t answer for the next two hours we’re probably ordering pizza, Kev and I will leave the rest of ours for you.” the automatic voice read out, and Andrew hated that he could still hear Neil saying them.


	2. 2: Fluff

“Okay, don’t tell anyone!” Katelyn said for the thousandth time, and Aaron started laughing.

“You’re the single least secretive person I know, love, there’s no way she doesn’t already know,” he argued, and she punched him.

“Shut up, Aaron!”

They’d been together for almost eight years now, moved in together, engagement rings hidden in the socks at the bottom of his drawer for as soon as he was ready to ask. They were happy.

And Katelyn adopted one of the med students.

She hadn’t actually adopted Saya, obviously, but the girl had seen them at the hospital and stopped where she stood, just staring for a moment.

“You’re Katelyn Lawton,” she’d said, and Katelyn had laughed, and it was done. She loved her.

The first year looked slightly frightened whenever She went just about anywhere and was always complaining when Aaron listened in on their conversations.

They had stupid lecturers, didn’t learn enough about medicaments or their various names, roommates were always weird, and don’t let her get started on Formula One!

She was over quite often, and Katelyn studied with her and a friend of hers a lot.

Aaron didn’t mind having the girl around. She was fond of their dog, a huge husky they’d gotten when they first moved in together, but she was as concerned about his caffeine intake as Katelyn was, so he wasn’t quite sure what to do with her.

So now it was her birthday, and Katelyn had planned a huge party. He’d told her it was a bad idea, considering what he knew of the people in her year, but she refused to listen.

So, the people were invited, so was Saya herself, and Aaron tried not to let Kate get her hopes up too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about this bothers me and it bothers me even more that I can’t ask you what it is.


	3. 3: Poetry

There’s a girl breaking

Beneath the pressure of light

The undeniable weight

Of existence itself

 

There’s a girl, like a summer breeze

Joyful and unafraid

Smiling with the power

Of the sun’s brightest rays

 

There’s a girl in a dress

And she’s celebrating Eid

For she’s but a servant

On His most meaningful of days

 

There’s a girl that feels sick

Cause of what is and what might

Because the future itself

Is undetermined and unsafe

 

There’s a girl feeling secure

Since there’s never a fight

And there’s never a scene

She hath not foreseen

 

There’s a girl spreading luck

She says things making it right

When nobody else can

Make me feel willing to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all agree on the fact that I suck at poetry so let’s just jump right onto the next train.


	4. 4: Essay

How you changed my life.

 

It’s probably a bad intro. Let’s not tell my English teacher about it.

 

What did you change? The way I look at elevators. The way I look at my writing.

 

Lea, that is a bad essay! Thesis, clarification, example, assessment.

 

Thesis.

 

You made me a better person.

 

Clarification.

 

I’m not saying I was a bad person before or that I’m perfect. I am, as a matter of fact, saying that I believe you changed my personality. You did not actively try, I guess, but you did. Perhaps you really tried? I mean, sometimes. And I do see that!

 

Example.

 

I try not starting every sentence with the subject anymore! I try using fewer exclamation marks…!!! (I’m working on it). I read a German translation of the Koran (Quran? I found both spellings). I dealt with really, really fucking hard times this past year and was glad you were there. When my godmother had a stroke, when my sister had fever, when Neil broke his foot, when Andrew was ill. When I wasn’t sure if my sanity was slipping, and especially when I knew it was. I try swearing less (its hard as hell) (I’m a terrible person).

And I sure as (sorry) fuck wouldn’t have scored this high on my English grad exam if you hadn’t helped me with my writing for ages before.

And I wouldn’t have finished Raven to Fox. And I wouldn’t have started Raven to Drew (its a title in process).

 

Assessment.

 

To conclude, I am confident in the verification of my initial thesis. As the myriad of examples prove, Saya changed me a lot. (This is how pretty much every single essay of mine ends)

 

So… yeah.

 

In this essay I will—

 

No wait I said this was the ending of the essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you


	5. 5: Fantasy

It started innocently, with a wish upon a birthday candle. Saya had laughed when she made up her mind. This birthday wasn’t important and there were many yet to come. Why not waste a single wish?

 

Lea opened the door of their apartment the next morning and stared at the guy.

 

“I’m here for the love, the beautiful, the one and only,” he said, theatrically gripping his chest, sounding like a mix of a thick German accent and a very old dialect.

 

“SAYA,” Lea yelled. “There’s a weird guy for you, he looks… uhm.”

 

“LANGUAGE!” she yelled back, and Lea laughed, looking at the man. Was he blond or brown haired? And what was the thing in his hand? A sword, a helmet?

 

Lea pressed her eyes shut. She couldn’t look at the man long without the picture shifting for some reason.

 

When Saya arrived behind her, she dropped the glass of soda onto the carpet (again…).

 

“Seba—Gw— what?” she asked, blinking rapidly.

 

“I’m your wish, and at your service, ma’am,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it, making Saya blush deeply red.

 

“My name is Sebaine, I suppose you wished for me,” he said, and Lea couldn’t believe it.

 

Her best friend had the power of her birthday wishes coming true and she wasted it on a Sebastian Vettel/Gwaine crossover?

 

“I— oh my God!” Saya squealed, and Lea couldn’t stop laughing.

 

“How long will you… exist?” Lea asked, and Saya rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh my God, Lea, you can’t just ask people how long they exist,” she said in the best ‘Mean Girls’ vocal imitation there even was.

 

“I’ll be here as long as you wished for, which I believe to be the duration of a ballnight,” he said, and Lea’s eyes grew wide.

 

“You’re going on a date with Segwaine?” she asked delightedly, making Saya laugh.

 

“Sebaine,” she corrected, and Lea shook her head.

 

“Do you, like, know stuff about the people you are?” she asked, and the man shrugged and nodded.

 

“I think I do—“

 

Saya hit him in the chest instantly.

 

“I can’t beliebe you deceived them!” she said, and he held up his arms.

 

“What?” he asked, and she crossed her arms.

 

“Merlin and Arthur! They had a shot! Just because you greedy— you greedy idiot don’t know when it’s time to stop!”

 

The man looked fully like Gwaine now, and threw his hands up. “She had me under a spell, Saya, there was nothing to be done.”

 

“You shouldn’t have said it!”

 

“She tortured me!”

 

“Weak excuse!”

 

“Did you even watch the episode?”

 

Saya started laughing at that, and Lea rolled her eyes. At least five times, she thought to herself.

 

“And Hamilton? Is he as bad as he seems on TV?” Saya asked, and the man shifted to Sebastian now.

 

“He’s even more whiny in person!” he complained, and Saya laughed.

 

“I knew it!!”

 

They allowed Sebaine in, afterwards, and Lea helped Saya getting ready.

 

The two of them would not visit an actual ball, as magic could only do so much, but Sebaine had gotten them cards to the primer of the latest Ghibli movie with a huge press event afterwards.

 

Neither of the three of them knew how the magic would work. Would she appear to be Gwaine’s or Sebastian’s date in the press? Would the real Sebastian notice? What if they ran into him?

 

Lea stayed at home, watching the red carpet show on TV.

 

If there was one thing nicer than living with your best friend, it was seeing them on TV.

 

Saya practically shone as she appeared to be a stranger’s company. He did resemble Sebastian Vettel a lot, but nobody had caught onto that yet. Lea laughed when she heard the speculations about the handsome stranger and the beautiful girl by his side, neck of the dress beautifully designed with sparkling straps looking like a bunch of diamonds.

 

But her eyes shone brighter, and Lea loved every second of seeing them.

 

Saya came home alone, and told her everything about the movie and Sebastian and Gwaine and the real Sebastian (!!!!!). She was happy, forgot all the stress about the upcoming year and seemed content.

 

She deserved every second of this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm… that’s 5? I’m glad you helped with the rest!


	6. 6: FEAUTURING YOU

TO THE ONE THAT DELAYS CHAPTERS BY WEEKS BUT ANSWERS TEXTS WITHIN MINUTES

 

TO THE ONE THAT SAYS +++delete+++ wayyyyy too often for my taste

 

To the one stressing too much about their future when everyone around them knows it’ll be okay.

 

This is for you.

 

Uhm… a picture of us?...

 

Please don’t be mad at me.

 

 

(The Archive won’t let me upload the pic so please give me a minute)

 

So now? Thanks and Wishes

 

Thanks

 

Thats for the Raven to Fox adoption file that was in my mail when I was too afraid to ask you to be his mom.

 

Thank you for throwing enough ideas at me for me to feel the spark.

 

Thank you for listening to my rants and reading through early drafts.

 

Thank you for being you.

 

Thank you for the music, the playlist, the singers I didn’t even know!

 

 

Wishes

 

I wish…

 

I want.

 

Wants

 

Demands

 

I demand us to be friends forever. This isn’t up for negotiations.

 

I want us to keep texting no matter what.

 

I want you to have the most amazing fifth year any fifth year has ever had.

 

(Better than Seth’s… lets hope the Japanese mafia doesn’t assassin you).

 

And I want you to have a wonderful day! I want all your wishes to come true (*cough* Sebaine *cough*) and I want you to relax a little more! Take it slow, don’t push yourself too fast or far!

 

 

Enjoy the day, enjoy the cake, have the most wonderful of experiences now, and please receive all the positive vibes I‘m sending.

 

عيد مولد سعيد (I hope this is correct, google, ya know?)

 

So, my favourite squirrel is a year older now and I could squeal (I am, as a matter of fact, squealing)

 

 

Happy birthday, Saya!

**Author's Note:**

> No, the first try ends right there. That’s way too angsty on such a delightful occasion!


End file.
